Mermaids
by Nuigurumy
Summary: Mientras pueda seguir bailando todo estará bien. Incluso si sus piernas duelen y su corazón está roto. / SharYamu (AU de La Sirenita), One-shot


Warnings: unbetad, AU de La Sirenita.

Es un one-shot, a pesar de que me encantaría ver un crossover completo de La Sirenita con Yamuraiha, no planeo escribir la historia. Esto solo fue algo que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba Mermaid de The Blue Sky Project (así que recomiendo escucharla mientras se lee). No planeaba hacerlo tan triste pero mis historias siempre se ponen en mi contra y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo..

* * *

El dolor es agudo y punzante, y se clava en cada uno de sus pies como espadas afiladas.

¡Pies! Es imposible acostumbrarse a ese tipo de dolor, pero merece la pena si a cambio nunca se acostumbra tampoco a la increíble sensación que le produce caminar sobre la fina arena de la playa. ¿Cómo puede echar de menos su cola cuando teniendo piel en lugar de escamas puede sentir la cálidez del Sol con cada paso?

Aún le cuesta apoyar los talones, y las piernas le tiemblan cada vez que intenta andar; pero una vez comienza ya nada puede pararla. Ni siquiera ese desagradable dolor que ha aceptado a cambio de poder salir a la superficie; ni tampoco el recuerdo de su propia voz, incluso aunque seguramente no volviese a escucharla.

Es un poco triste en realidad, porque le gustaría que _él_ pudiera oír su risa ahora que ha empezado a moverse. Supone que le basta con que la esté mirando desde el balcón.

Sus piernas se cruzan y sus tobillos rotan. La falda que viste se mueve junto a ella, abriéndose y girando a la vez que su cuerpo. Sus brazos se extienden instintivamente y descubre que de esa manera le es más fácil bailar. Es extraño, porque aún no controla bien sus nuevas piernas al caminar, pero cuando baila parece que lleva con ellas desde que nació.

La segunda vuelta se convierte en una tercera, y la tercera se convierte en un sin fín de giros que va dibujando por toda la playa.

El Sol está brillando en el cielo, y ella lo sabe por que cada vez que su mirada pasa por el balcón del castillo puede ver como _sus_ collares y sus joyas de oro centellean; al igual que lo hace _su_ sonrisa. También disfruta de la sensación de la brisa marina, que mece su cabello a pesar de que éste ya se mueva de por sí con cada baile que le brinda a su espectador y a sus propios pies. El azul aturquesado de sus mechones es más claro y brillante en la superficie que debajo del agua, aunque su pelo sigue oliendo a sal de mar.

Es difícil aprender a respirar, y lo nota porque necesita aumentar el ritmo de las inhalaciones. Abre los pulmones y toma aire por la boca cuando ve los azules del cielo y el mar difuminados. Al segundo, cuando sus ojos encuentran de nuevo el balcón, ya no hay nadie mirándola.

Se dice a sí misma que si sigue dando vueltas quizás aparezca de la misma forma que se ha ido. Es por ello que no se rinde y no deja de bailar. Y con ese pensamiento en mente sus pies siguen girando solos. Cierra los ojos y toma su vestido en mano, levantándolo hasta dejar ver sus espinillas, y empieza a cantar alguna melodía que solo ella escucha en su cabeza porque aunque sus labios se muevan nada sale de su garganta.

De repente ya no puede seguir bailando porque se ha chocado contra algo. Primero piensa que es una de las rocas del acantilado, pero luego se da cuenta de que es demasiado blando para ser de piedra y huele muy bien.

"Hey,"

Oye, porque sus ojos siguen cerrados debido al impacto. Lentamente se separa y se lleva una mano a la nariz que ha sido aplastada. Y allí está, con una sonrisa amable y una espada a la cadera. Ya lo había visto antes, pero nunca de tan cerca como para poder apreciar el color verde y claro de sus iris.

"¿Estás bien?"

Pregunta él, porque la ve con los ojos muy abiertos y las manos pegadas contra el pecho, y piensa que le ha hecho daño.

Pero es normal estar asustada cuando un humano le habla por primera vez. Más aún cuando es el humano que lleva buscando tanto tiempo; por el cual eso que llaman "piernas" duelen tanto que a penas puede sostenerse, pero la sensación del roce del vestido contra esa piel le hace querer seguir aguantando.

Ella no intenta responder, sabe que no puede hacerlo. En su lugar da un salto sobre las puntillas porque desconoce que los humanos menean la cabeza para asentir.

"¿Eso es que sí? ¿No puedes hablar?"

No lo llega a comprender hasta que la ve frunciendo esos labios tan rosados. Es extraño que lo primero en lo que se fije de los rasgos sobre el rostro de la chica sean sus labios, ya que se supone que su boca le es inútil si es muda.

Lo siguiente en lo que se fija sin poder evitarlo es en el color de los largos mechones que danzan sobre su pecho y hombros. De alguna manera, es hipnotizante como su pelo se mueve junto a la brisa marina. Los reflejos que el Sol crea sobre ese turquesa tan intenso parecen olas meciendose en la orilla. Sin pensarlo mucho se da cuenta de algo: si su cabello es el océano, entonces sus ojos son lagos.

"...¿Nos conocemos?"

Su voz no suena segura, no _la_ recuerda. Pero en alguna parte de su corazón puede sentir que ya ha visto ese cabello y esos ojos. O quizás es que su mente le está engañando y simplemente está pensando en el mar.

Cuando una de sus ásperas manos morenas toca su hombro cubierto con la manga del vestido, algo dentro del pecho de la chica empieza a rebotar fuertemente. Esta vez sí que sabe de que se trata, porque las sirenas también tienen corazón.

"Mi nombre es Sharrkan."

Y ella lo repite en sus labios aunque no se escuchen palabras.

Una melodiosa voz que no logra identificar de donde viene si que consigue nombrar al chico, y él se gira porque sabe quien le llama.

Ojalá pudiera recuperar su voz. Así podría decir su nombre, y el volvería a mirarla con esos bellos ojos verdes.

Del balcón del acantilado sale una hermosa joven reclamando a su amado, y éste no duda en volver junto a ella, porque es _su amada_.

"Espero que volvamos a vernos,"

Canta con un tono casi celestial antes de dedicarle una última sonrisa a la bailarina de pies sucios y descalzos.

En su interior nota como algo se derrumba, aunque no está segura de si es su corazón, ya que éste sigue latiendo más fuerte que nunca antes.

Cuando _él_ deja ir su hombro es cuando una lágrima se desliza por su pálida mejilla, aunque es demasiado tarde como para que _él_ lo vea porque ya se ha dado la vuelta para regresar a donde debe volver.

Debería limpiarse los ojos con las manos, pero no recuerda como hacerlo. En el mar no tenía necesidad de ello porque el agua siempre se quedaba con sus llantos, guardándolos y ocultándolos como un secreto.

En su lugar, extiende de nuevo los brazos y se pone de puntillas para comenzar a dar vueltas sobre la arena una vez más.

Sus ojos cerrados se llenan de humedad por ambas cosas: son lágrimas de pena, porque sabe que está condenada, y son lágrimas de felicidad, porque _está _bailando_, _porque aún puede hacerlo.

Es por ello que el dolor de sus piernas es intenso, aunque la daga que lleva amarrada a la cintura entre su piel y el vestido le pesa mucho más. Pero sigue bailando y bailando sin parar, porque cuando sea espuma solo podrá moverse al compás de las olas.


End file.
